A gas-type lighter of the type having a cover which normally encloses the burner and striker mechanism is usually set up such that the valve is opened automatically when the cover is displaced into the open or up position. Thus the user need merely open his lighter and operate the stroker wheel to obtain a light.
The main disadvantage of this system is that the gas continues to escape until the cover is closed. Thus if the lighter is set down while ignited a fire hazard is created, as it will continue to burn until all the gas fuel is exhausted.